


Love/Hate

by rockerchica826 (janecanblog)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janecanblog/pseuds/rockerchica826
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is having the worst day of his life... or is it the best?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday present for my friend melissaisms who prompted me with "love potion?...but not really".

Sometimes, I hate my life.

A few years ago, I never would have thought that I could hate Professor Snape. I mean, sure, he's a greasy git and an antisocial hard ass, but he's practically a genius. I respect that in the man, but today, I hate him.

I should have known that today would not be a good day.

I woke up like normal from one of my favorite dreams. A very attractive, faceless man is sucking me off like no tomorrow. That dream.

Waking up cold and naked to a mess on my bare chest was a fairly normal occurrence after that kind of dream. A quick cleaning charm fixed that well enough. Waking up _underneath_ my four-poster bed, however, was a big first.

I should have taken it as a sign to hide from the world today.

Unfortunately, the dream had put me in a fairly good mood and I laughed off my predicament, cleaning the mess off my chest and climbing out to grab my dressing gown and take a shower.

The wank I had in the shower was predictable and satisfying, filled with images of the faceless man doing very inappropriate things to my body. It was very much like a normal shower and I went through the rest of my morning routine with no further glitches.

Breakfast was normal and I sat with my normal crowd. Potter and his red-headed weasel-pet were late as usual and I sent them my patented glare for good measure. I was in too good of a mood to attempt more than that.

The downhill slide began directly after breakfast, however, when I realized that I didn't have my Potion's text. Thinking back to the last time I had it, I realized that I must have left it in the library last night after completing the essay for next week.

As I walked briskly to the library (Yes, I walked briskly, Malfoys don't run.) A million thoughts ran through my head, the most important of which was that I had to be on time for class. Last week, Potter had been late to Potions for probably the fifteenth time this year and Snape had decided to punish the last person to class by making them partner up with him. Normally, this meant that the gangly Hufflepuff, Smith, was stuck with him, but I was really worried that today it would be me.

Of course my fears were confirmed after I grabbed my book and left the library and the hand on my watch moved from "Rushed" to "Late." I almost screamed in my frustration.

When I finally got to the dungeons, I was unsurprised, but very irritated to see Smith entering the classroom ahead of me as Potter almost plowed me over from behind. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me and I was able to slip in the door ahead of him.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled as I sat at an empty lab bench, "so nice of you to join us. Waiting around for Potter today I see."

I apologized to Snape and Potter sat down beside me as Snape began his lecture. I tuned him out momentarily to brood in my self-loathing for being late to Potions and wonder if this day could get any worse.

"Today we will be brewing this specific kind of love potion, and you will be testing it on yourselves," I heard Snape say as I tuned back in. _Love potion_ , I thought bitterly, _just great. I have to brew a love potion with Potter. Thanks for proving to me that this day can get worse._

Potter glared at me from the corner of his eye and I sneered back. At least there was no way that I could actually fall in love with the stupid git. I hadn't listened to the description of the potion, but I knew that it was unethical to force students to create and test love potions that would make them do things they didn't want to do.

I was wrong.

By the end of class, Potter and I had successfully brewed the potion without hexing each other into oblivion. We worked a little slower than everyone else in the class, however, because Potter is a bloody idiot and put the wrong ingredients in 3 different times and I had to counteract them properly without changing the properties of the potion.

When the potion was finally brewed and approved by Snape, Potter poured the contents into two glasses and said, "Bottoms up" before downing the potion fearlessly.

I was a little more hesitant, with good reason, but the potion went down smooth and I felt the warmth travel all the way down my throat and into my stomach. Then the potion started to take affect.

I had the strong urge to turn to Potter, but I knew it was the potion so I resisted. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard the whispered, "Draco" and I couldn't hold back any longer. I turned to face him and my eyes locked on his deep emerald eyes.

A feeling of warmth washed over me as Potter leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips, tentatively at first and then with more passion. I knew it was just the potion, but his lips were brilliant. I couldn't stop it and soon I was kissing him back just as fiercely, standing up and wrapping my arms around his waist to pull him closer to me.

A gruff clearing of a throat pulled us apart and I blushed. Snape glared at both of us before speaking, "I think it would be best for both of you to go back to your dorms until this potion wears off. You should be fine by lunchtime, but I will warn your afternoon professors that you may or may not feel up to attending class." He shooed us off with one extension of his arm and then gracefully turned around and stalked to his office.

Luckily for me, Potter had run off as soon as Snape dismissed us and was nowhere in sight as I felt the potion take hold again. I wanted so badly to go searching for him. I wanted to hold him, to kiss those lips and make him mine, but I knew that it was just the potion taking over.

So here I am, sitting alone in my room, thinking about how much I despise Professor Snape, and though the potion wore off hours ago, desperately wishing to be close to Harry bloody Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

I got an owl. Not from Potter of course, that would be too much to ask. I got an owl from Granger, the mudblood, Potter's know-it-all female counterpart.

I won't say I was thrilled to receive it, because that would be a lie. I was nervous and confused all at once. What was she going to say? Had Potter told her what happened? Was she going to threaten to castrate me for my behavior?

I don't really know where that last one came from; I guess when irrational fear overtakes me it really overtakes me.

My hands were shaking as I unrolled the parchment. I really didn't want to know what Granger had to say about my debacle with Potter, but I had a feeling that this was somehow important.

 _Malfoy—_

 _I am assuming that you were paying about as much attention to Snape during his lecture this morning as Harry was. I know that you've been hiding in your room since class, but I really think that you and Harry need to have a talk. Maybe you can even figure out exactly what the potion was that you brewed this morning_

 _Take my advice, come talk to Harry. He will be in the Room of Requirement at 8 pm tonight. If I can be of any help to you, please, let me know._

 _\--Hermione Granger_

My heart dropped into my stomach. Why was Granger being so nice to me? What did she know that Potter and I didn't? Obviously it was something important or she wouldn't have begged me to go see him.

I looked at my watch and saw that while the actual clock face said it was 7 pm, the small arrow was pointing to "Make a Decision." I had an hour. Well, knowing Potter and his notorious ability to always be late, I had a little over an hour.

I tried to make excuses for myself. I tried to convince myself that this feeling in my gut was just nerves, not excitement. I told myself that I was definitely _not_ attracted to Potter in the least; it was just the after affects of the potion from this morning.

None of it worked, however, and at exactly 7:50 pm, I grabbed my wand and Potions book and headed up to the Room of Requirement. At least if I showed up early, I would have a chance to regain my bearings before Potter strolled in late.

When I got to the hallway that the Room was located in, I started thinking about the type of space Potter and I would need. I started pacing down the hallway thinking about a comfortable space but not too personal.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw the door in the wall. Potter was already here. My thoughts raced along with my heart and I wondered why, of all the things for Potter to be early for, did he have to choose the one time I was really banking on him being late.

I took a deep breath and tried to regain my composure. I would not make it through this meeting if I wasn't in control.

When I finally got control of my breathing, I pushed through the door. Potter jumped as I entered and turned quickly toward the door. He let out an unsteady sigh of relief as he realized who it was. He was as nervous as I was; that much was for sure.

"Potter," I tried to sneer at him. I don't think it worked all that well because he kind of smiled at me, but I tried.

"Malfoy," he said back, starting to regain his composure. "I see you got Hermione's letter.

"Yes. I see that you've been trying to find out about this potion.

"Uh... yeah. It's really a shame Hermione isn't in that class with us. She could have just told us what happened and this could all be over with."

My heart stopped for a second at that. Of course I would never admit it. I just had to remind myself, _this is all an effect of the potion. You don't really like him or care that he wants this to be over._

I cleared my throat in attempt to clear my head. "Yes," I said calmly, "It's a shame, but we can't bank everything on your little mu- friend. We have to solve this for ourselves now, to get this over with as soon as possible."

Potter's face fell slightly, but he turned back to the book on the table in the center of the room to cover it. I took the opportunity to glance around the room to see what Potter had the Room create for us.

The space was fairly impressive. It was comfortable but not personal. The colors of the couch and chairs were a neutral gray and the table was a solid oak. It wasn't a very big space, but it was homey-feeling.

Finally, I sat down at the table across from Potter and started to look through my own book. "Have you found anything yet?"

"No," he sighed. "Honestly, I wasn't listening to anything Snape said, so I really don't even know where to start," he added sheepishly.

"Oh. Well all I heard was that it was some kind of, um, love potion, or something, so we should probably start in that chapter."

Potter took this as a good answer and moved to the chapter of the book on love potions that I had been searching. "If you're starting at the beginning of the chapter, maybe I should start at the end."

"Sounds good," I told him and flashed him a small smile before realizing what I was doing. My face quickly morphed back to its blank expression and I continued to search the chapter, but not before catching the small smile that played across Potters face and eyes. This feeling in my stomach was going to make me sick.

Before long, I found the potion we were looking for and began to read aloud. "This specific type of love potion is to be used in pairs. However, it is only effective on people who--" I cut off immediately, not daring to say the next few words, my breath catching in my throat and my face flushing.

"On people who what, Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously, not noticing my reaction. He grabbed the book from my hands and scanned the words quickly, his face growing paler by the word. "Oh, um, I see."

"You see!" I screamed. "No no no! This is not right! I do not 'already have feelings' for you! I have never and will never be in love with you Harry Potter! This is not possible!" I ignored the way that Potter stiffened at my words and I ignored the painful throbbing in my chest at his reaction. There had to be another explanation. "There's got to be something else, some other potion that we made maybe." I began to frantically search the rest of the chapter, but it was no use.

I groaned as I stretched back in the chair. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I mean, Potter was pretty fit, and maybe I had thought about him naked before, but no. This couldn't be. I mean, maybe I was attracted to Potter, but it was purely physical, and there was no way that Harry bloody Potter, The Boy Who Lived, could be in love with me. There was just no way.

Potter seemed to be contemplating just as much as I was as he stared into the fire that had sprung up opposite the couch. He seemed to be trying to make some sort of important decision, and getting fairly close to doing so.

Before I even noticed that I was staring, Potter turned toward me, a hint of something new in his eyes. Determination maybe?

"Like what you see Malfoy?" he said smugly, walking slowly back to the table where I was sitting.

"In your dreams Potter," I managed to say in a barely controlled voice.

Apparently Potter had made his decision, because he was now standing over me, gazing intensely into my eyes and smiling. "Actually, there is this one dream I had..."

"Stop," I pleaded, knowing that I wouldn't be able to hold myself back if I heard about his dream. This had gone too far. What was he doing? How had I gotten so far into this that I was even considering doing anything with this man?

"What? Scared of what I might say? Scared that I've dreamt about you Malfoy? Your pale body aligned with mine..."

"Shut up and kiss me, Potter," I cut him off again, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him roughly toward me. Fuck it all, I wanted this.

As our lips met, I felt that familiar rush of warmth fall over me. Nothing mattered anymore. Harry Potter was kissing me and that was all that mattered in the world.

When we finally broke the kiss, both gasping for air, Harry fumbled for words. "Wow," was all he managed to say.

I laughed. This was so absurd. I was in love with Harry Potter. Wait. I was in love with Harry Potter. "Um, Harry," I managed before clearing my throat and trying to throw a little more confidence into my voice. "So this potion is supposed to work only on people who already have strong feelings for each other. And I, um, well I guess I--"

"It's okay Draco. I know what you are trying to say and you don't have to say it. I'm sure this will take a bit of getting used to, but, I'm willing to try it if you are."

I didn't know what else to say, so I stood up and kissed Harry fiercely, pulling his body close to mine and slowly leading him over to the couch. I sat him down and straddled him carefully, not breaking the kiss.

Harry groaned as I slowly lowered myself into his lap, finally breaking the kiss to move down to his chin and neck. I nipped and bit at his neck and earlobe loving the reactions that my touches were inciting in the man and feeling the tightness growing in my trousers.

My hands were wrapped in Harry's dark, messy hair and his were working their way down my back to grab my arse. I ground myself against his chest as I moved back to kiss him. We were both panting now and grinding against each other in search of release.

"Wait," Harry panted against my mouth. "I-I need to know. W-What is this? W-What are we doing? Are we t-together?"

"Shut up, Harry," I laughed. "We're together, and you are coming back to my room with me. Now."

"Yes sir," Harry said light-heartedly and pulled me in for another soft kiss before we both stood and exited the room.

As soon as we were in my room, I pushed Harry up against the door and ripped off his shirt. "You're lucky that shirt isn't very important to me," he laughed, reaching for the buttons on my shirt.

"Yeah, well you better not rip my shirt or I'll have to kill you," I laughed back, "Your shirt was ugly anyway. You should be thanking me for ridding you of the atrocity."

Harry finished unbuttoning my shirt and turned us around, slamming my back against the wall and devouring my mouth with his while reaching for my trousers. After the initial shock of being slammed into the wall, I regained my ground and pushed back, guiding Harry to the bed while undoing his trousers and pulling them off.

Once we were fully divested of our clothes, I pushed myself on top of Harry, grazing our erections against each other ever so slightly before leaning back and taking in the sight in front of me. Harry really was beautiful, and every part of the faceless man that I had ever imagined, only better.

"Like what you see Malfoy?" Harry asked again smugly.

"In your dreams, Potter," I told him, "Oh wait, no, those were my dreams."

"Yeah? Well I had this one dream where--"

"Shut up, Potter," I cut him off once more, leaning back down and kissing him fiercely.

Tonight was the best night ever. I finally found who I'd been looking for, even though I didn't really even know that I was looking. I had hooked up with a gorgeous man. And now, I'm lying in bed with a naked, sweaty, sleeping Harry Potter, thinking about what a genius Professor Snape is and how perfect this day has been.

Sometimes I love my life.


End file.
